yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Arriva Sapphire
}} Arriva Sapphire is a premium brand used by various Arriva bus subsidiaries in the United Kingdom. History In February 2013, Arriva announced it would be launching a premium service under the Sapphire brand for its bus services in the United Kingdom.Arriva launches Sapphire upgrade Bus & Coach Professional 21 February 2013 It is similar to the Stagecoach Gold brand launched by Stagecoach in 2007. The brand was rolled out initially on four pilot routes:Where We Operate Arriva Sapphire *Arriva Buses Wales' route 1 Wrexham to ChesterCommute with a little bit of sparkle thanks to Sapphire North Wales Daily Post 29 April 2013 *Arriva Midlands' route 31/31a Oadby to LeicesterSapphire is jewel in the crown of Arriva services Leicester Mercury 29 June 2013 *Arriva Shires & Essex's route 280 Aylesbury to OxfordArriva launches third Sapphire scheme Bus & Coach Buyer 25 July 2013 *Arriva North East's route 7 Darlington to DurhamSapphire launched in north east Bus & Coach Buyer 11 December 2013 In 2014, the brand was rolled out on a further 11 routes with another six scheduled for conversion in late-2015.11 new routes for Arriva's Sapphire RouteOne 9 July 2014Where We Operate Arriva SapphireADL in pole position as Arriva confirms 2015 orders Bus & Coach Professional 5 March 2015 In 2015, the Sapphire brand was shortlisted for an award for exemplary commitment to customer excellence at the International Association of Public Transport World Congress & Exhibition.UITP award nomination for Sapphire brand Bus & Coach Professional 14 May 2015 Routes There are currently 28 Arriva Sapphire routes. A further route is due to be upgraded in the near future with service 263 launching in April 2016. Arriva Buses Wales * 1''' - Wrexham to Chester * '''10/10A - Chester to Connah's Quay and Holywell * 12 - Rhyl to Llandudno Arriva Midlands * 1//2/2E - Huntington to Walsall * 31/'31A' - Oadby to Leicester * 38 - Stenson Fields to Derby * 110 - Tamworth to Birmingham * X3 - Leicester to Market Harborough Arriva North East * 3/4/X3/X3A/X4 - Whitby, Loftus and Lingdale to Middlesbrough * 5/5A - Easington to Middlesbrough * 6''' - Durham to Bishop Auckland and Cockfield * '''7 - Darlington to Durham * 22 - Durham to Sunderland * 24/24X - Durham to Hartlepool * X21/X22 - Ashington to Newcastle-upon-Tyne Arriva North West * 38 - Crewe to Macclesfield * 130 - Manchester to Macclesfield * 362 - Chorley to Wigan * 575 - Wigan to Bolton * X1 - Liverpool to Windmill Hill Arriva Shires & Essex * 6''' - Lakes Estate to Wolverton * '''100/101/102 - Stevenage to Luton * 280 - Aylesbury to Oxford * 320 - Hemel Hempstead to Rickmansworth * 321 - Watford to Luton Arriva Southern Counties * 101 - Gillingham to MaidstoneDounle deckers on Arriva Sapphire route Bus & Coach Buyer 22 April 2015 * 480/490 - Dartford to Valley Drive Arriva Yorkshire * 110 - Hall Green to Leeds Future Routes * 263 - Altrincham Interchange to Manchester - April 2016 Vehicles Buses have leather seats, free WiFi, power points and a modified two tone blue livery. The initial pilot routes commenced with a mix of refurbished double deck buses and new Wright Pulsar bodied VDL SB200s.Sapphire investment brings sparkle to bus services Arriva 20 June 2013 Mostly since then new buses have been purchased, primarily Alexander Dennis Enviro400s and Wright StreetLites. A number of Wright Pulsar/Pulsar 2 vehicles have been refurbished to operate Sapphire routes. See also *Arriva Max *Stagecoach Gold References External links * *Company website Category:Arriva Group bus operators in England Category:Bus transport brands Category:Luxury brands Category:2013 establishments in the United Kingdom